The UCSD Cancer Center is an Organized Research Unit of UCSD. Comprised of 120 members in 15 University Departments, it is located at UCSD Medical Center near downtown San Diego as well as at the campus of UCSD in La Jolla. Its mission is to reduce the incidence of and morbidity and mortality from cancer in southern California. UCSD Cancer Center is the research component of a University-wide cancer program integrating research, teaching and patient care. The Cancer Center has had continuous funding as an NCI designated Cancer Center since April 1, 1979 and is oriented toward excellent basic research with an emphasis on translational research. Over 500 patients are placed on clinical protocols annually; more than half of these on institutional protocols. The low accrual rates nationwide to clinical trials is recognized as a major hindrance to achieving the rapid progress desired in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer. In addition, accrual to clinical trials by women and members of minority groups has been ever more difficult to achieve. UCSD developed and pilot tested a two part outreach program aimed at helping community oncologists increase their rate of referrals to clinical trials research. This program is now ready for expansion and testing in a community-wide application. Part one of the program is an educational component aimed at increasing community oncologists' knowledge of, and participation in, clinical trials research. It includes information and techniques aimed at helping community oncologists overcome some of the major barriers to referring patients to clinical trials, such as informed consent, time consuming explanations, and language and cultural barriers with their patients. Part two focuses on the expansion and enhancement of UCSD Cancer Center's Clinical Trials Information System. It is designed to help community oncologists overcome other significant barriers they face when deciding whether to refer patients to clinical trials, such as lack of information, loss of control, and loss of their patient to the referred clinical trial. While it is unrealistic to hope that the removal of all barriers to clinical trials referrals can be achieved by one effort, this educational program is designed to remove, or at least reduce, many of the most significant barriers experienced by physicians, and subsequently, by their patients.